Shadows of the Past
by darkheart992
Summary: Shayn is an extremely skilled duelist who has inherited his skills and deck from his father Jaden Yuki. An evil organization called Oblivia has been fromed, and threatens to rule the world... but there's something strange about Oblivia's powers...


Since this is my fanfiction, I will be making up my own cards. I will try not to make them too powerful. And i will not be describing a lot of what the cards/monsters in this story look like.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Entrance<strong> **Exam**

My heart beat rapidly against its cage, thumping the walls harder and harder as each second passed. I was next. Everyone in the condo-sized room was about to see me duel.

"Five-Zero-Six, report to Duel Floor One,"a sweet woman's voice called over the speaker. "5-0-6 to Duel Floor One."

I stood and walked to the designated area, glancing up at the score chart. Bree Princeton was at the top with 1959 points out of 2000. Second down was Sol Sampson with 1892. In order for Duel Academy to accept me as a student, I needed to place fifty or higer. That ment I had to get at least 1200 points.

The exam proctor wore jeans, black shoes, a blue blazer with white trim, and blackout sunglasses. "Name?" he asked.

"Shayn," I told him.

"Full name."

I took my deck from its jet black case and plugged it into my duel disk. "Shayn Yuki."

"Jaden Yuki's son?"

I nodded.

"This'll be fun," he smiled.

"I'll start," I said, drawing a card, "with Elemental Hero Clayman in defence and a card face-down." Clayman is an Earth attribute Warrior-type monster with 800 attack and 2000 defence.

"I activate the Spell card Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn," the proctor said. "I summon Machine King Prototype, then sacrifice it for Jinzo (2400 attack). Jinzo attacks Clayman."

"Activate face-down. Shrink halves the attack of a monster of my choice. I choose Jinzo!"

Jinzo's attack dropped to 1200, causing the proctor to take 800 damage.

"That ends my turn."

"Draw." I quickly decided what to do. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Now I equip Clayman with Mist Body, discard one card to activate Cost Down, then I'll play Double Summon. My first summon will be Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500atk/1600def), then I sacrifice him to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge. Bladedge attacks Jinzo!"

"I discard the monster card Up-Grader. Doing this increaces Jinzo's attack by 300 for the turn." Bladedge shattered and my lifepoints dropped by 100. "Since a Machine-type monster destroyed a monster you control by battle, I can remove Up-Grader from my Graveyard to inflict half the destroyed monster's attack points to you." My lifepoints went from 3900 to 2600.

"That's all I can do," I said.

"I draw," the proctor smiled at his card. "I guess you didn't inherit your father's dueling skills. I play Double Summon. Now I summon and sacrifice Gyroid for Spell Canceller. Thanks to my monster, Mist Body is negated. Jinzo destroys Clayman, then Spell Canceller attacks you directly!"

2600 to 800.

"My draw, and during my Standby Phase, the effect of Hero Reimburser activates, allowing me to remove from play a level six or higher Warrior in my grave to draw card a card for each of its levels. So I get an extra seven cards for removing Bladedge, but for each card I draw, I lose 100 lifepoints."

"You never played Hero Reimburser!" the proctor argued.

"No, but I did Discard it to activate Cost Down."

He seemed annoyed.

"I summon Elemental Hero Life and activate her ability, by removing from play two Heroes in my grave with the same attribute, I gain 500 lifepoints times their combined level." E-Hero Life looked like a gymnist in a white and blue unitard. My lifepoints increased to 4100 from removing Wildheart and Clayman. "Now I sacrifice Life to Special Summon Elemental Hero Polymer. By paying 1000 lifepoints and sending the required cards to the graveyard, I can fusion summon Hero monsters. So I fuse Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian for Elemental Hero Great Tornado (2800/2200). When Great Tornado is fusion summoned, all your monsters drop to half their attack and defence!"

Great Tornado waved his hand at the proctor's monsters. Jinzo dropped to 1200/750 and Spell Canceller drropped to 900/800.

"Now I'll fuse Bubbleman with Sparkman for Elemental Hero The Shining (2600/2100)! The Shining gains 300 attack for each Elemental Hero I have removed from play." His attack rose to 3500. "To finish up myfusion summoning for the duel, I'll fuse Ocean and Woodsman together for Terra Firma! But I', not done with my turn, I activate Terra Firma's ability. By tributing an Elemental Hero on my field, Terra Firma Gains its attack. I tribute all of them!" The Shining (3500), Great Tornado (2800), and Polymer (1800) boosted Terra Firma's attack to 10600. "Now attack Jinzo and end the duel!"

The moment his lifepoints hit zero, I looked up at the score chart. My name flashed at number two with 1958 points.


End file.
